Of Wanderers & Day Dreamers
by DyMonda
Summary: For years they thought they were the last of their kind, safe out of normal time and space. That was until one of their own decided to explore. Characters incl. Ten, Jack, Rose and original characters. My First Doctor Who fic so be nice.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**_

OF WANDERERS & DAY DREAMERS 

_Ok, this is my first Doctor Who story so be kind. I love Doctor Who especially the new series so here goes._

_Is the Doctor really the last of his kind? _

_What if he wasn't but didn't know it. And what became of Jack left behind on the Game Station?_

_Read and find out ;-)_

_Don't forget to review._

**Chapter 1 – Topsy-Turvy.**

The shaking stopped and the dust started to settle in the huge control room of the strange ship, which had come to such an abrupt halt that its single occupant had been thrown clear across the room and into the opposite wall and was now only just starting to stir.

Not remembering any meteor or wave front showing on the view screen she was momentarily stunned for what had landed her in an undignified heap on the floor but like a flash the moment passed and she dragged herself upright, coughing slightly as she tried to brush some of the dust from her clothes, which only made her cough even harder.

Giving up on her clothes with a frustrated sigh she staggered back over to the control panel she had been looking at only moments before the world tilted and began lightly tapping the screen in search for answers.

The ship gave a low rumble and the lights dimmed briefly before returning to their normal brightness but she didn't divert her attention away from the screen and kept going over the data as it was displayed. The ship creaked loudly and this time she looked up and fixed the central column with an irritated glare.

'Look, I know you're damaged but before you start moaning and groaning perhaps you should remember whose bright idea it was stop so suddenly in the first place!' she hissed angrily and the creaking stopped.

'That's better.' And with that she focused her attention back on the screen and frowned in concentration.

'Where the hell are we?' she murmured and tapped the screen a little harder.

After a few minutes of staring intently at the screen she straightened and looked up at the central column, eyebrows raised in stunned amazement.

'I don't get it. How can you land and not know where!'

The room hummed loudly and the screen flickered catching her attention and she leaned back down for a closer look.

'Oh, you gotta be kidding me.' she whispered after a moment, a smile of sheer amazement spreading across her face and the humming stopped leaving the room silent.

Straightening up once more she tore her eyes away from the screen and hurried down the few steps towards the door, stopping just long enough to grab her jacket and a small torch before turning back to face the room.

'I hope you're right about this,' she said loudly and pointed at the central column in suspicion, 'because if this is you're idea of a joke then you and me are gonna have words, got it.' With that she smiled brightly and turned her back on the room, stepping outside.

Outside was dark and the lights that she could make out above the room apparently weren't working for whatever reason. Slipping on her jacket she activated the small torch and looked around for clues as to where she had landed. A room……..a big room. Ok, a big room in where? Moving silently she made her way to the only door at one end of the room and placed her hand on the blue glowing touch-plate beside it. The door slid back with a small hiss exposing a dimly lit corridor with doors leading off on either side. Stepping out into the corridor she kept her torch on in spite of the dim lights that were working along the wall and started walking quietly, the door hissing shut behind her as she moved through it.

She entered the room at the farthest end of the corridor and almost dropped the torch in shock at what she saw.

It appeared to be some sort of observation deck because the wall opposite the door was one giant window looking out into……..space? No, not space she mused, deactivating the torch and shoving it into her pocket she moved closer to the window for a better look. A blue planet floated on the other side of the glass. So she was on some sort of ship or space station orbiting this planet. But why? Why did it bring her here?

Hands on her hips and frowning in confusion she stared at the strange planet below when the hiss of a door opening caught her attention and she turn around sharply.

TBC.

_Please review._


End file.
